Colored Goose Eggs
by theplanetmary
Summary: LikeUsUniverse: Easter Holiday Oneshot: Celia makes good on her rpomise from Valnetine's Day and locks Dean in the bathroom. Short and a little Dean/Celia fluff.


**Like Us" Universe: Easter one shot. Not long that's for sure, just about Celia following through with her promise around Valentine's Day and locking Dean in the bathroom to keep him from eating all the chocolate and stuff…guys got no self control you know?**

* * *

 **Colored Goose Eggs**

"**Don't refuse the occasional wild goose chase…that's what wild geese are for!"**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

"Come on! I said I wasn't going to do it again!"

Silence from the outside of the door.

"Open the door! C'mon guys!"

It wasn't silence. Dean could easily hear the sounds of chattering, laughter, movement and things being moved. It was worse than silence.

It was being ignored.

Dean grit his teeth and growled, pounding his fists on the hard wood. "HEY! Open the goddamn door! You can't fucking lock me in here!"

Nothing, not even a response called back to settle down or watch his language. The elder Winchester snarled softly and prowled around the confines of the upstairs bathroom to the Greer ranch home. After this incident he would never trust his safety even in the damn restroom. It was a dirty trick to wait until he'd slipped off after dinner and lock the door behind him.

His skin had been itching for a few hours, the way Celia seemed to casually pace behind him or always seemed a few feet away should have warned him something was up. He'd shrugged it off over and over again. But the tell tale sound of a lock sliding into place over him scrubbing his hands had sent the elder Winchester into a fit of cursing and barks out loud over and over consisting of the words 'I', 'knew' and 'it'.

Time had crawled by after that.

The first hour Sam and Elijah had made it their purpose to tease him through the door.

The second and third hour Imogene had without stopping for a break had gone about reading him a several different volumes of some series of chapter books about three girls that rode horses in a training barn and solved problems and mysteries.

By the fifth Dean was continuously thumping his head against the wall.

His voice gave out in the sixth hour then returned halfway through the seventh and now it sounded like the Greers were done and breaking up festivities to go to bed.

And Celia hadn't visited him at all.

And Dean…condemned to the bathroom. Hell, banished, for his supposed lack of self control. What they called 'lack of self control' he called self indulgence. Who the hell had bathroom doors that locked from the outside anyway!?

But the noise outside the door was dimming until there was almost nothing.

"Guys?" Dean called, feeling his heart sink. They wouldn't leave him locked in a bathroom all night…right? Dean could faintly hear the ticking of a clock somewhere in the ranch home and the soft groans and whispers of the old house settling in for the night. "Sam?" Dean almost pleaded.

No human sound reached him through the wood and oak.

Dean sighed heavily and stepped backwards until his spine was pressed into the wall and he let his legs collapse. Dean slid slowly down the wall to sit on the floor. The elder Winchester worked his jaw a little, grinding his teeth and cursing under his breath.

Dean almost lunged to his feet when the door opened but settled himself back into his brooding hunch when he saw Celia's face moved from the dark of the shadow to the light of the bathroom. The door closed behind her and Dean's temper fouled more at the sound of a click behind her. Dean's eyes flickered to her. Taking in the small, colored wicker basket in one hand, the thick downy comforter draped over her shoulder and the bottle six pack in her other. She was in a pair of red plaid flannel bottoms and a black tee shirt, her russet hair hanging loosely around her ram's horns.

"What do you want? When's Sam coming?" Dean growled bitterly and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. Celia sighed and rolled her scarlet eyes heavenward and sighed.

"Dean. Stop." She growled back. "Yer brother is too busy makin' fun of ya. I came to make amends for trickin' ya."

"You're going to let me out?" Dean asked hopefully, perking up.

Celia shook her head. "I'm goin' to keep ya company."

Dean drooped and muttered darkly.

"I can go-" Celia made a motion towards the door.

"No!"

Celia quirked an eyebrow and Dean forced down a blush and cleared his throat. Celia gave him a small smile and crossed to where he was pressed into the cold tile wall. She set the basket down and handed him the frosty six pack before Dean pushed himself away from the wall to let her drape the comforter around behind his back, leaving plenty of room for her to sit comfortably next to him.

Dean slipped two bottles free from the six pack and started to twist the cap off one, the metal of the cap dug sharply into his hand.

"Jesus, not twist off." Dean growled. Celia didn't say anything, just took the bottle from him, wrapped her hand around the cap and made a sharp twist and wrenched the cap off before handing it back. Dean narrowed his eyes,

"Demon." He muttered.

"Bastard." She responded before squatting in front of him and messing with the contents of the wicker basket. Dean's attention perked, natural curiosity and the comfort of another human being's company lightening his mood.

"What's that stuff?"

"Little egg kit." Celia held out a small Styrofoam, six-egg carton. Dean eagerly set the beer and took the carton, flipping it open to run his hands over six still warm and bright white boiled eggs.

"These things are big…"

"Goose eggs to thank for that."

"All of you did goose eggs?"

"Nope."

Dean's green eyes flicked open a little wider, watching as Celia extracted a set of four, small ceramic bowls and filled them each with scalding hot water from the sink.

"These are special for ya."

Dean felt himself smile. "You went and got six goose eggs-"

"-From those foul tempered animals down at the pond-"

"-from your geese and boiled them for me specifically to dye?"

"Yessir." Celia said easing two bowls down onto the tile floor in front of Dean then did the same with the other two before stepping around the small basket and kit. She dropped down next to him cross legged and scooted closer, drawing the comforter a little closer.

"You're a dork." Dean snorted. "This is stupid."

Celia didn't look directly at him and shrugged her shoulders, digging out a small box filled with four little containers of dye coloring. Blue, green, red and yellow; the primary colors. She casually squeezes drops of dye into the water. Dean watched with some mild fascination as the color curled in the hot water before being swirled into solid pools with a spoon.

"I'll do one with ya of ya feel stupid." She quirked quietly, extracting one of the large eggs and gently sinking it into the pool of blood red, the water rising up over it. She then reached for a small towel stained with different blots of color and set it in easy reach.

"I didn't say I felt stupid, I said this was stupid." Dean asked, lifting and gently rolling an egg between his hands, letting the warmth soak into his skin for a few seconds before easing it into the yellow dye and took a short sip from the open beer and handed another, unopened bottle to Celia. She easily cracked off the cap and swallowed a few mouthfuls but didn't speak.

Dean leaned back against the wall, enjoying the new warmth from the comforter and the slight rancher next to him.

"I can make orange by putting it in the yellow and then the red, right?"

Celia let a soft huff of a laugh slip from her lips and smiled. She nodded and gingerly moved a little closer to his side. Dean instinctively draped and arm around her shoulders and settled next to her higher than normal body temperature.

"Always do the light color first, works better." Celia sighed after a few minuets and dropped her head back against Dean's arm, using him for a pillow.

Dean grunted in return, absently tangling his fingers in her russet hair, lightly tugging the strands. His eyes flickered to the egg submerged in yellow dye every few seconds, between small gulps of alcohol. The liquid also helping to warm his core back up. After a few minuets he stretched for the spoon and used it to lightly scoop up the goose egg in yellow and eyed it critically before turned towards Celia.

"Celia."

She grunted, her eyes were shut and it was clear that she was intending to go to sleep on his bicep.

"I need the red."

She grunted again in response. Dean fidgeted.

"Celia, I need the red." Dean insisted.

"Alright, go about yer business." She waved a hand at him. Dean frowned.

"You said you were going to do one with me, the one you're doing is in the red and now I need it."

One of Celia's eye flicked open and she looked at him for a second before Dean tried a different approach.

"Please?"

"Better." Celia scooped out the goose egg in red dye and Dean watched closely, learning as she tipped it out of the spoon, onto the towel and seemed to lightly polish its surface between her hands. After a few seconds the completely dry product was set into an empty place in the little carton, the shell a brilliant scarlet color and smooth to the touch. Dean wrinkled his nose for a second before sinking his goose egg, still dripping yellow dye, into the red pool of color. Dean grinned and settled down again after getting what he wanted.

"I like that light orange color." He said quietly. From pillowed on his arm Celia grunted and sniffed, blindly taking a drink from her beer.

"I know ya do."

"After this are you going to unlock the door?"

"Nope."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. Celia repeated the noise and spoke quietly, clearly slipping towards sleep.

"Stop complainin' and just get comfy 'till mornin'."

**

* * *

**

Happy Easter! DyeEggs!


End file.
